


Confirmations

by mortenavida



Series: The Rogers' Family [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Harry and Dudley are brothers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Harry returns to London after his first year to his worried family.





	Confirmations

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm not dead and I still dabble in this story because Harry and Dudley as brothers are perfection.

The closer the train got to London, the more nervous Harry became. After they had gotten the stone from Quirrell, Harry kept his promise and send Dudley a letter saying everything was fine. Or, at least Neville had done it while Harry lay in the hospital wing unconscious. The letter he received in return was not from Dudley, but from his Aunt instead.

Harry, it had read. Your fathers are driving all of us insane with their worry and are thinking about removing you from school. If you want to stay, I suggest thinking of reasons why you should. We’re all glad you’re okay, but your dad especially is disappointed in you. I think it’s because he tends to do the stupid things and didn’t expect you to do the same. Just giving you a warning before you come home. We all love you. -Aunt Tasha  
P.S. Your Pop is determined to find a way into Hogwarts. Clint and I are already looking into it as well - be glad Thor went to Asgard for an emergency or he would be there.

His family coming to Hogwarts was not what he needed. He already had enough attention from being the Harry Potter. But the worry his fathers must have been going through and how they would react was not something Harry wanted to go back to. He would rather be in trouble and grounded instead of just being told “We’re disappointed in you.” He wanted to make them proud, not disheartened. And with nobody there to greet him on the platform, he would need to walk through the barrier and face them alone.

Well, not completely alone.

“Ron, honestly. We heard about the chess match four times already,” Neville said, leaning his head against the window. “You beat it, congratulations.”

“You didn’t beat it. I—”

“Enough, both of you.” Hermione put her book down in her lap. “Harry, do you think your dad will let us visit despite, well…”

Harry shrugged, letting his head fall against the window to mirror Neville. “Dunno, ‘Mione. He gets pretty protective over stuff like this.”

“Didn’t your dad once fly into a hole in the sky?” Ron asked. “The Iron Thing?”

Neville snorted and Harry couldn’t help but grin. “Iron Thing… I’m going to tell my uncle that one.”

“Tell me how that one goes.” Neville sat up as the train pulled into the station. “Gran will probably be waiting for us… Want me to walk with you?”

Harry shook his head and grabbed his bag. “I got Hermione, but thanks, Nev.”

Neville nodded and opened the door so Ron could go out first. “Write me, Harry. Let me know if we can get together over break.”

Hermione nudged Harry before she stepped out the door. “Your dads are going to be fine with this. You’re a hero.”

“I’m eleven.” Harry followed her through the crowd. “My pops is going to have a field day.”

Harry stared at the barrier for a long while before sighing and stepping through, Hermione behind him. She rubbed his back as they went to the far end of the train station to where their parents would be waiting. The closer they got, the more Harry dragged his feet.

“Harry!”

Not that it would stop Dudley from finding him, it seemed. Harry looked up and grinned as he saw his brother, finally.

“Harry, oh my god!” Dudley gently pushed through the last bit of people before pulling Harry into a tight hug. “I was so worried about you.”

“Nothing to worry about, I’m okay.” Harry held back, just as tightly. “I was raised by superheroes, Dud. There’s nothing that can hurt me.”

Dudley pulled away. “Oh my god, Harry. There are plenty of things that can hurt you.”

Hermione smiled. “I keep telling him that, but he doesn’t listen.”

“He gets that from dad.” Dudley tugged Harry along. “Dad’s got a meeting, but Pops is here.”

“Does he have his disappointed face?”

“Of course he does.”

Dudley got behind Harry and pushed him the rest of the way to where their Pop was standing, hands in his pockets and cap pulled low over his eyes. Harry hesitated only a moment before sliding his arms around his waist.

“Pop…”

“Oh, Harry.” Steve got down on one knee, pulling Harry into a tight hug. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Oh no, I didn’t say that. Your dad and I are upset with you about this.” Steve looked over and nodded at Hermione. “It’s good to see you again. Your parents had an emergency, but will be here in a few minutes. I said I would wait with you.”

“Thank you, Mister Rogers. I appreciate it.”

“Any time, Miss Granger.” Steve stood up again. “Where are your other friends? Are they okay?”

“They met their family on the platform, but we’re all fine.” Hermione nudged Harry. “He got us through.”

“And I’m proud of him for that. Hoping it won’t happen again, but proud.” Steve ruffled Harry’s hair. “Though I’m required to tell you that your Uncle Clint will be training you when you get home.”

Harry made a face. “I guess that’s okay… At least it isn’t--”

“Your Aunt as well.”

Harry groaned, but knew why this has to happen.

“Mister Rogers?” Hermione looked between them. “Could we come as well? Neville and Ron and I? We want to help.”

“I shouldn’t—”

“Pop, please. You know it’ll be safer if they know what they’re doing.”

Steve sighed, pulling Harry close to his side. “We’ll need to talk to your parents. I can’t say yes and have them not knowing everything.”

“I’ll ask them, then. And I’ll send a message to Neville and Ron and help convince their parents—”

“I said nothing about convincing,” Steve insisted.

Harry shook his head and took Steve’s hand. “Let her, Pop. That’s how she takes care of things.”

Steve nodded. “I think your Aunts would like her.”

“Definitely,” Harry agreed.

“That’s Black Widow and Miss Potts, right? I think they’re both amazing.”

“Who is amazing, dear?”

Hermione brightened as her parents walked up and she immediately went over to tell them about her new summer plans. Harry grinned and pulled Dudley against him.

“At least summers won’t be boring.”

Dudley snorted. “Summers weren’t boring in the first place, Harry.”

Steve ruffled their hair. “Let’s go home, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like having the titles kind of similar, but it gets hard to name them. Suggestions for future titles?


End file.
